


Победа не для всех

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, tht ho
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан по заявке на Хоббит-фест. Заявка VIII-19. dark!Фили/Кили, нон-кон. Фили попадает под власть Аркенстона. Захватывает власть, жестоко расправляется с врагами и конкурентами, а Кили делает своей постельной игрушкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победа не для всех

Вспоминая, спустя время, все случившееся, Кили так и не смог понять, когда же все началось.

Эребор шумел, празднуя победу, гномы стекались со всех сторон Средиземья, денно и нощно стучали молоты, дышали жаром печи. Подгорное Царство возрождалось. Кили тогда жил в постоянном радостном возбуждении – они отвоевали свой дом, выжили, теперь все будет хорошо. Он был счастлив и не замечал, как рядом исчезает кое-что куда более дорогое, то, что дороже всех сокровищ Горы.

Он ничего не видел, и проклинал себя за это каждый день. Он упустил из виду момент, когда начал меняться Фили. когда злая угрюмость сменила привычную теплую улыбку. Точнее заметил, но списал это на рану, полученную братом в битве, на легшие на его плечи непривычные обязанности, на усталость. Они ведь все тогда очень уставали. Даже Торин, который всегда казался вырезанным из камня – переговоры, союзы, договора. Торин успел очень многое. Почти все. Он не успел только одного – короноваться. Его право на трон казалось настолько незыблемым, что этот ритуал считался большинством пустой тратой времени, формальностью. Король-под-Горой заключается не в красивой мантии и изящной короне. Король-под-Горой в его делах и … и в Аркенстоне.

Предвидеть случившегося, никто не мог. Да и некому было. Гэндальф почти сразу после Битвы умчался в Гондор, а своих провидцев у гномов и не было никогда. Да и можно и было что-то увидеть в самом начале? Кили не знал и старался не задумываться, потому что тогда пропасть отчаяния, которую он падал вот уже несколько месяцев, становилась еще глубже.

Аркенстон. Если бы Кили только мог, он уничтожил бы этот проклятый камень своими руками. Разбил, растоптал бы в пыль. Как смотрел на него Торин! С каким благоговением! А получив обратно из рук людей и эльфов, сразу же поместил на законное место – в высокую спинку отделанного каменным узором Трона королей. И каждый, кто смотрел на его, испытывал прилив гордости, словно то была овеществленная душа Горы. Но глаза одного из гномов смотрели на камень гораздо более пристально, а договариваться, как оказалось, этот гном умел еще лучше Торина.

Незнакомые, закованные в глухие пластинчатые доспехи, гномы ворвались в Зал Заседаний в самый разгар совета. Сначала все замерли, а потом схватились за топоры Двалин и Нори, выхватил меч Балин, а Ори вскинул руки, выхватывая из рукавов метательные ножи. Кили и сам дрался с нападающими и только радовался, что традиции их народа приветствуют ношение оружия. Как же иначе они защищали бы Торина. Жалел он лишь o том, что Фили нет рядом – Торин сам услал его в Эсгарот – сражаться бок o бок с братом ему было привычнее, от него он словно заряжался отвагой силой. Впрочем, если они с Торином падут, будет кому отомстить и продолжить род – тоже неплохо. 

Нападающих становилось все больше, и Кили решил, что Гора захвачена. Ранили Балина, упал Ори, Двалин получил жестокий удар в голову, но продолжал драться, хотя движения его стали медленными. Кили ранили в плечо и левая рука мгновенно онемела и болталась бесполезная. Улучив момент, он, скрипя зубами, заткнул ее за пояс, чтобы не мешала. Гномы Торина падали один за другим, да не так-то много их и было, только самые близкие, самые доверенные, те, без кого он не принимал никаких решений. Те, кто прошел с ним весь путь до Горы. Умирая, они успевали забрать с собой немало вражеских воинов, но вскоре оставшихся в живых окончательно загнали в угол.

Кили тяжко дышал, оперевшись спиной o каменную стену, рядом утирал кровь с лица Двалин, Нори зажимал распоротый бок и только Торин не получил ни единой царапины. Их редкая шеренга щетинилась клинками, но каждый понимал, что их сопротивление лишь оттягивает время перед неизбежной развязкой. 

Вот только нападающие вдруг отступили назад, опустили оружие, а через мгновение их ряды расступились и вперед вышел Фили. Кили услышал, как выругался Двалин, как сипло крякнул Балин, как вздохнул Торин. Сам же он позабыл, что умеет дышать и только смотрел, как Фили, легонько улыбаясь, подходит ближе. В его правой руке был меч, а в левой он сжимал Аркенстон, и камень светился, отбрасывая на его лицо призрачные блики. Фили был бы прекрасен, если бы не жестокое упрямство, исказившее его черты.

\- Я пришел сразиться с тобой, Торин, - негромко сказал он, не отводя глаз от камня. – Я пришел избавить Гору от узурпатора и тирана.  
\- Торин – законный Король-под-Горой, - хрипло каркнул Двалин. – А ты – сопливый, вероломный щенок.

Фили не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

-Я пришел сразиться с тобой, - снова повторил он и, наконец, оторвал от Аркентона взгляд. 

Кили всхлипнул и отшатнулся бы, если бы уже не упирался спиной в стену – с знакомого до последней черточки лица брата смотрели чужие, незнакомые, прозрачно-голубые глаза.

\- Проклятье, - выдохнул Балин. – Одного спасли, второго потеряли. Но кто же знал, что так быстро.

Старик умолк, качал головой, но услыхал его, кажется, только Кили.

Торин вышел вперед. Несмотря на бой, он выглядел свежим и Кили, вспоминая потом, только вздыхал, понимая, что для брата это было просто прекрасно, потому что одно дело убить раненого, и совершенно другое сразиться с полным сил противником. Конечно, он рисковал, но…

\- Я твой король, - сказал тогда Торин негромко. – И ваш, предатели.

Он поднял меч и острием обвел стоящих за спиной Фили воинов, но дождался лишь смеха.

\- Если ты король, - отсмеявшись, заговорил Фили, – то где твоя корона? Где твоя армия? Где твой Аркенстон?  
\- Это все символы, - покачал головой Торин. – Сила короля в его поступках.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Фили. – Но еще и в остриях клинков его воинов. У меня эти воины есть. А кто за тобой?  
\- Рядом со мной верные и каждый из них стоит сотни тех предателей, недостойных называться воинами Эребора, что стоят сейчас за тобой, - ответил Торин.  
\- O, не беспокойся, - пожал плечами Фили. – Это не воины Эребора, пусть даже Эребор им и платит.  
\- Наемники, - прохрипел Двалин, тяжело опираясь на топоры.

Фили вздохнул и улыбнулся.

\- От наемников есть одна несомненная польза – они не задают вопросов, пока ты им платишь, - он погладил пальцами Аркенстон. – Сразись со мной, дядя. Если ты этого не сделаешь, твои люди умрут. Все.  
\- И я? – не удержавшись, выкрикнул Кили.

Он до сих пор ежился, вспоминая прозрачный взгляд, обратившийся на него. Фили словно льдом облил его, отнял дар речи, заморозил.

\- Так что, дядя?

Ответом ему стал свист клинка. Фили едва успел отшатнуться, выгнулся, уходя из-под нового удара, и взмахнул своим мечом. Сталь столкнулась со сталью, на каменный пол осыпались искры, клинки заплясали, выписывая страшный и отчаянно прекрасный узор. Замерли все – наемники и оставшиеся в живых члены Совета – каждый, не отводя глаз, следил за боем. 

Сильный, ни капли, кажется, не уставший, Торин, уверенно темнил своего противника. Фили, все косящийся на Аркенстон в своей руке, едва успевал отбивать его удары. Кили не знал за кого бояться, сердце его разрывалось, а потом он услышал, как скрипит зубами Двалин и вынырнул из опутавшего его отчаяния, придвинулся к другу, подставляя плечо.

\- Я славно выучил твоего брата, - проговорил тот, вздыхая. – Надо было бы хуже.  
\- Но Торин ведь побеждает, - слабо отозвался Кили и невольно вздрогнул, когда на клинок Фили обрушился тяжкий удар.  
\- А тебя я, выходит, учил плохо, - устало усмехнулся Двалин. – Ты что не видишь? Твой брат предугадывает каждый его удар, он будто чувствует, что Торин сделает в следующий момент, читает его мысли. Он дерется одной рукой, словно бы двумя. Да, он мог бы стать прекрасным королем.  
\- Мог бы?  
\- Надеюсь, я никогда не увижу его на троне.

Двалин скрипнул зубами, опустил голову и еще тяжелее оперся на плечо Кили и топорище.

\- Мне кажется, это какая-то злая шутка, - слабо прошептал Кили, не отводя глаз от брата и дяди. – Я должен...

Он не успел договорить. Фили вскинул свой меч, принимая на лезвие клинок Торина. Тот, высекая искры, скользнул к рукояти и переломился. И Фили, не медля, вонзил свое оружие в грудь короля.

Для Кили в тот миг время словно остановилось. Он видел все – как Фили высвободил свой меч из тела, как небрежно стряхнул с него кровь, как Двалин, оттолкнув его в сторону, бросился на Фили, вскинув топор и как тот, легко уйдя из-под удара, рукоятью меча с силой ударил гнома в затылок. 

Когда Фили, улыбаясь, подошел вплотную, Кили было его ударить, но брат легко отбил его клинок, потом крепко обнял свободной рукой и оттащил в стороны. Он что-то шептал Кили в ухо. Что-то o том, что теперь они будут свободны, что вместе станут строить новый Эребор, что навсегда, навеки будут вместе. 

Кили все это слышал и, к его огромному стыду, часть его души с восторгом откликнулась на эти слова, но другая вопила и задыхалась от ужаса, страдала и корчилась от боли, глядя как под стрелами наемников падают последние соратники Торина. Кили пытался вырваться из крепкой хватки Фили, но не смог и только зашипел от боли, разбередив раненое плечо, и осел на пол. Фили опустился рядом с ним, не выпуская Кили из рук, баюкал его, что-то снова шептал, а Кили мог только смотреть в остановившиеся глаза лежащего рядом Торина.

Как он оказался в покоях брата, Кили так и не сумел вспомнить, да и не пытался. Он помнил только бесконечный круговорот коридоров и удивленные лица встречных гномов. Кили хотелось кричать, просить o помощи, но в голове билась только одна мысль:

«Поздно».

Кто-то сильный втолкнул его в комнату и запер дверь. Кили бился o крепкое дерево, требуя, чтобы его выпустили, потом разнес все, до чего мог дотянуться, попробовал даже выбраться через узенькое окошко, но только сильнее повредил плечо и то отозвалось такой болью, что Кили был вынужден, глотая воздух, упасть на кровать. На кровати он и провел следующие несколько часов, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь появится. Он не разжигал огня, не двигался, и просто смотрел в стену. Он словно оцепенел и потому не сразу отреагировал на открывшуюся дверь, даже головы не повернул, чтобы взглянуть на вошедшего.

\- Я принес тебе поесть, - услышал он родной голос и изо всех сил зажмурился. – И плечо твое надо осмотреть, а то еще заразу какую-нибудь занесешь.  
Фили вел себя как обычно и от этого было очень больно, и страшно. Он быстро разжег камин, хмыкнул, увидев, во что превратилась его комната, и подошел к кровати. Кили лишь вздрогнул, когда жесткие пальцы ухватили его за подбородок и подняли голову. Он не открывал глаз, не желая смотреть на брата.

\- Открой глаза, Кили, – спокойно попросил Фили. - Это же я. Я – твой брат. Твой король.  
\- У меня больше нет короля, - едва заставил себя разлепить сухие губы Кили. – Мой король мертв, а кто такой ты я не знаю.

Пальцы исчезли, а в следующий миг щеки Кили коснулись теплые губы. Он всхлипнул и дернулся в сторону.

\- А раньше тебе нравилось, - с коротким смешком прокомментировал его поведение Фили. – Помнишь, ты даже сам забирался в мою постель. Помнишь, что мы делали? Это было куда откровеннее поцелуев, брат.

Кили замотал головой и отодвинулся дальше. Фили вздохнул, но не настаивал. Он отошел от кровати, но через миг вернулся снова и приказал:

\- Сними рубашку, дай мне обработать рану.  
Кили снова замотал головой.

\- Я лучше умру.  
\- Не сегодня, - усмехнулся Фили. – И не завтра. И не в следующие несколько лет.  
\- Если я захочу, ты меня не остановишь.

Кили все-таки распахнул глаза и взглянул на Фили, и замер, потому что это снова был его брат – любимый, родной, тот, кто всегда защищал его от всего мира, за кого он отдал бы жизнь и душу, не раздумывая. Взгляд его словно заворожил Кили и он, не сопротивляясь больше, покорно стащил с себя рубаху. А потом, когда Фили закончил обрабатывать его рану, даже поел.

\- И что теперь? – устало спросил он после.

Фили только плечами пожал и улыбнулся.

\- Теперь я буду править Эребором.  
\- Народ взбунтуется. Торин… - произносить имя дяди было физически больно, но Кили попытался снова. – Торина все любили.  
\- Да, - легко согласился Фили, - а он всегда заботился o своих подданных. Именно поэтому он, со своими верными сторонниками уехал к эльфам заключать военный союз. Ну а дороги у нс никогда не были особенно спокойными и если вдруг в пути что-то случится…  
\- Тебе никто не поверит! – вскакивая на ноги, выкрикнул Кили. – Ты… ты мерзкий предатель! Я… я сам…  
\- Что ты сам? – глаза Фили сузились, но говорил он спокойно. – Откроешь рот и по твоей милости умрет единственный, кто еще жив.  
\- Кто? – выдохнул Кили. – Ты же всех…  
\- Двалин жив, - пожал плечами Фили и отщипнул кусочек лепешки, бросил в рот. – Всегда был крепок, так что я не удивлен. Хочешь, чтобы он жил?  
\- А он сам хочет? – выплюнул Кили. - Уверен, что нет.  
\- Когда-нибудь, ты спросишь у него сам, - ответил Фили и поднялся на ноги. – А пока что иди-ка сюда.

Он дернул Кили за руку, привлекая к себе, уверенно накрыл губами его рот и тут же, вскрикнув, отдернул голову, коснулся пальцами кровоточащей губы, рассмеялся и отвесил Кили затрещину, от которой у того зазвенело в ушах.

\- Ты должен быть ласков со мной, - укорил его Фили. – Как раньше.  
\- Я не смогу, - прохрипел Кили.  
\- А ты постарайся.

Фили подсечкой уронил его на пол, зашарил руками по напряженному, извивающемуся телу, пытаясь то ли распутать, то ли разорвать завязки. Кили выгнулся, почувствовав, что Фили пытается раздвинуть ему ноги, заехал ему коленом в живот и вывернулся, на четвереньках бросился к двери, но успел сделать лишь шаг. Фили ухватил его за ногу, навалился сверху, вдавливая в пол, содрал штаны и, сплюнув на пальцы, не нежничая, вставил их в тесный зад. Кили закричал, пытаясь вырваться, избавиться от боли, но Фили держал его крепко и быстро трахал, то глубоко вставляя, то почти вынимая пальцы, разводил их у самого входа, растягивая тугие, непослушные мышцы, сгибал внутри. Он стонал, потираясь o ягодицы Кили стоящим, истекающим смазкой членом и подготовка не заняла много времени. Вытащив пальцы, Фили за бедра вздернул Кили на колени, грубо развел в стороны его ягодицы и толкнулся внутрь, входя сразу на всю длину.

Кили захлебнулся криком, задрожал, дернулся вперед, пытаясь соскочить с члена, но Фили крепко удерживал его под живот, не давая этого сделать. И сам замер, и Кили мимо воли почувствовал благодарность, потому что ощущал, что если Фили начнет двигаться прямо сейчас, то совершенно точно порвет его. Чувствуя, как по лицу текут слезы, Кили попробовал расслабиться и Фили, наверное, почувствовав это, чуть подался назад и тут же толкнулся, снова входя до конца. Кили заскулил, глотая слезы, но Фили было уже не остановить. 

Хуже всего, что он не был неласков. После первого грубого проникновения он был почти осторожен, целовал взмокший затылок Кили, шептал ему какие-то нежности, которых тот, сосредоточившись, на движении твердого члена внутри себя, почти не слышал. Потом Фили вышел, и Кили обрадовался было, решив, что все закончилось, но брат уложил его на спину и вошел теперь куда осторожнее. Он покрывал поцелуями лицо Кили, вылизывал ключицы, соски, и так медленно двигался в его теле, что тот, сам не заметил, как начал просить. Он выгнулся, обнимая Фили за шею, прижался к нему и шире раздвинул колени, словно разрешая брать себя сильнее. Он изнывал от жарких поцелуев, от жестких пальцев, что неожиданно нежно ласкали его член.

Он первым кончил под Фили и знал, что никогда не сможет себе этого простить.

Излившись глубоко в его тело, Фили еще некоторое время покрывал его лицо поцелуями, а потом осторожно вышел и поднялся на ноги. Кили смотрел, как он поправляет одежду, а сам даже не в силах был сдвинуть ноги. Кажется, Фили это понял, потому что улыбнулся и подхватил его на руки, уложил на кровать и укутал. Все как раньше, все как в детстве, вот только тогда между ними не стояло убийство Торина. Тогда между ними вообще ничего не стояло.

Засыпая, Кили плакал, но решение, которое он принял сидя в одиночестве в пустоте королевской, уже теперь, спальни, осталось неизменным. Он должен остановить Фили. Как угодно.

Вот только на следующий день оказалось, что двери комнаты снова заперты, а Фили, заглянувший к нему спустя несколько часов, пояснил:

\- Ты должен заслужить возможность выйти отсюда, брат. Доказать мне свою преданность.

Кили сглотнул и попытался. Он пытался с тех пор каждый день в течении нескольких месяцев. Пытался языком, руками, всем своим телом. Он научился выполнять все, что хочет Фили, удовлетворять любые его желания. Не то чтобы Фили, конечно, требовал чего-то особенного. Он – и это било по сердцу Кили сильнее всего – действительно любил своего брата. Каждую ночь он доказывал ему это лаская так, как ласкают лишь искренне влюбленные. Он брал Кили с нежностью и трепетом, от которых тому было больно. И иногда он сам просил, нет, требовал:

«Сильнее же ты! Выеби меня!»

Фили целовал его и смеялся, пока однажды Кили не сказал:

«Представь, что я Торин!»

С кровати он потом не мог встать несколько дней, да и после едва ковылял, стараясь не морщиться от боли в порванной заднице. Больше Кили не рисковал. Он собирался выбраться из этих осточертевших покоев на своих ногах.

Вот только время шло, а в его жизни ничего не менялось. Фили все также запирал его, уходя, не допускал к нему никого постороннего, а по ночам любил. Сначала Кили с отчаянием и надеждой ждал, что кто-то догадается, куда пропал Торин, что народ взбунтуется и… Ничего не случилось. Через несколько недель Фили, улыбаясь, надел траур, а через полгода так же спокойно его снял. За эти месяцы Кили, кажется, пережил все - он плакал, сходил с ума, отказывался есть, дрался с братом, бился o стены своей темницы, и каждую проклятую ночь забывался в ставших привычными объятиях.

\- Я больше не могу, - выдохнул он, однажды, свернувшись в клубок под теплым боком Фили. – Я хочу отсюда выйти. Я хочу увидеть Двалина. Я хочу увидеть хотя бы кого-нибудь. Я умоляю тебя.  
\- Идем.

Фили откинул одеяло и встал, быстро оделся и повернулся к удивленно смотрящему на него Кили.

\- Идем, ты ведь хотел? Вот только понравится ли тебе то, к чему ты так рвешься?

Кили было все равно. Он так давно мечтал выбраться из опостылевшей комнаты, что был готов ко всему. Почти ко всему. 

Когда Фили привел его к окованной металлом двери и кивнул стражнику уйти, Кили был готов увидеть все, что угодно. Он был уверен, что Двалин набросится на них с кулаками, что придется драться, а потом долго объяснять, что он не предатель. Кили весь путь сюда пытался подыскать слова, но все они вылетели у него из головы стоило ему переступить порог небольшой, слабо освещенной комнатки. Он был готов ко всему, но не к тому, что увидит своего друга прикованным к постели.

Кили сделал несколько шагов, упал на колени у постели Двалина, схватил его за руку и с силой сжал. Гном повернул голову, посмотрел на него, и Кили зашелся в беззвучных рыданиях. Тот был слеп.

\- Когда я ударил его тогда, в бою, - заговорил от двери Фили. – в нем что-то повредилось. Он ослеп и, как видишь, парализован.

Кили мотнул головой, глотая слезы.

\- Это в тебе что-то повредилось, - проговорил он. – Неужели власть была так важна для тебя, чтобы допустить такое?  
\- Заткнись, ты ничего не понимаешь, - прошипел Фили и Кили весь сжался, ожидая, что его сейчас отсюда вышвырнут, но Фили был милостив. – У вас полчаса.

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, оставив их в почти полной темноте.

\- Двалин, - всхлипнув, позвал Кили. – Прошу…

Он замолчал. O чем ему просить того, кто и с постели подняться не может? Но постаревший, изможденный гном вдруг повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся половиной лица.

\- Мальчик.

Тихий, шелестящий голос был совсем не похож на голос прежнего Двалина и Кили заплакал еще сильнее.

\- Не реви, - с усилием проговорил Двалин и слабо сжал его руку.  
\- Не буду.

Кили послушно утер лицо и даже попробовал улыбнуться, хотя слепой его и не мог видеть.

\- Ты как? – помолчав, спросил его Двалин.  
\- Нормально, - пожал плечами Кили.  
\- Это хорошо. Он тебя всегда любил, - Двалин замолчал было, а потом горько усмехнулся. – А ведь я тогда не ошибся, из твоего братца вышел хороший король.  
\- O чем ты?

В следующие несколько минут Кили узнал от друга больше, чем от брата за последние месяцы. Фили правил жестко, но не жестоко, был справедлив и народ его уважал, пусть и побаивался, а враги опасались. Эребор процветал и разрастался, не было никого, кто не слышал бы o Горе и o ее узбаде. 

\- Торин бы им гордился, - прошелестел, наконец, Двалин, и умолк.  
\- Ты простил его? – помолчав, спросил Кили.

Он уже не ожидал ничего услышать, когда Двалин все же ответил.

\- Предательство непростительно.

Кили, опустив голову, поцеловал когда-то сильную руку и поднялся на ноги.

\- Ты закончишь? – услышал он вдруг, замер, а потом с силой постучал в дверь. Та мгновенно отворилась и Кили прищурился от яркого света факела.  
\- Все? – спокойно спросил его Фили.  
\- Почти, - кивнул Кили и потянулся к нему за поцелуем. 

Фили удивленно моргнул, но тут же ответил, притянул к себе за талию брата и перехватил инициативу, требовательно вылизывая его рот, кусая губы. Когда он отстранился, Кили тяжело дышал и шало улыбался.

\- Я сейчас, - облизнув губы, сказал он и скользнул обратно в комнатушку. – Теперь все.

Он взмахнул рукой с зажатым в ней одним из ножей Фили и вонзил его глубоко в грудь старого гнома. Двалин захрипел, попытался улыбнуться и умер.

К его удивлению, Фили его никак не наказал, только взглянул как-то по-новому и не приходил несколько дней. Кили исправно приносили еду, питье, но тот не мог есть. Он ждал. Он знал, что Фили придет. В конце концов, он ведь всегда приходит. И Кили не ошибся. На четвертый день двери комнаты распахнулись и внутрь вошел Фили. Кили, свернувшийся на постели клубком, встрепенулся, приподнялся и замер.

Фили принес с собой Аркенстон. Он медленно подошел к кровати, снова, как тогда, освещенный странным призрачным светом, осторожно положил камень рядом с Кили, достал нож и бросил его на покрывало.

\- Если ты считаешь, что за это нельзя было бороться – как угодно бороться - убей меня.

Кили вскинул на него удивленные глаза, встретил серьезный, спокойный взгляд голубых глаз и опустил голову, осторожно коснулся пылающего Аркенстона и прикусил губу. Камень был теплым, живым, он завораживал и увлекал, манил заглянуть в таящиеся в нем глубины. Кили поймал себя на том, что, улыбаясь, гладит его, и отдернул руку, отодвинулся.

\- Я прав? – снова спросил Фили.

Кили ничего не ответил.

\- Если я не прав, убей меня, - повторил брат.

Кили глубоко вздохнул, одним движением смел на пол драгоценный Аркенстон и нож, схватил Фили за руку, и усадил рядом с собой. 

В эту ночь он ласкал брата. Он дарил ему всю нежность, что когда-либо чувствовал, всю любовь, которой всегда было переполнено его сердце. Он отдавался ему так, как еще ни разу за все эти месяцы и принимал ответные ласки, потому что понимал, что больше не может иначе. А потом, лежа рядом с мирно спящим Фили, смотрел в потолок, ощущал кончиками свесившийся с кровати руки, лезвие ножа, ни o чем не.

\- Может, ты чего-нибудь хочешь? – спросил его Фили утром, старательно пряча глаза.  
\- Мне нужен доступ в библиотеку, - без колебаний ответил Кили.  
\- Книжным червем заделался?   
\- Ну, выпускать же ты меня не собираешься? – пожал плечами Кили и Фили, помедлив, кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, я подумаю.

Кили смотрел на закрывшую за ним дверь и верил, что не далее, как этим вечером он получит разрешение. Он, конечно, не Ори, но обязан справиться и обязательно отыщет что-то, что поможет избавить Фили от Аркенстона. А потом… Это будет потом.


End file.
